Eyes
by saly arlelt
Summary: Lovino es un adolescente. La oscuridad le traga y no puede salir de ella. Hasta que ve los ojos. -ANGST- desorden alimentario, intentos de suicidio, muerte de un personaje (Lovino no)... Es un tema delicado y he intentado tratarlo con el maximo respeto posible. Gracias por vuestra atencion.


**Hola, soy Saly y hoy he querido escribir una historia mas oscura (no acaba mal) de lo normal. El tema me ha venido rondando por la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y solo quiero transmitir el mensaje de que todo puede acabar mejorando. Me he basado en otro escrito que encontre en tumblr en ingles de la pareja Dan x Phil. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

Lovino tenía catorce años el día en el que se percató de que no le importaba morir. Al principió le asustó tener esos pensamientos, pero poco a poco se ajustó a ellos. Se pasaba los días pensando en que pasaría si algún día llegaba a morir, que pasaría con su familia. Nunca encontraba una opción donde le fueran a echar de menos. Cada vez iba apagando mas pronto las luces de su habitación, no sintiéndose confortable con la luz. Las noches eran su refugio, yaciendo entre las sabanas, sin las luces encendidas. Recordaba cuando su único miedo era la oscuridad misma, donde todo era fácil, donde las preocupaciones no existían. Aunque rememoraba los momentos en los que veía la luz, simplemente no podía recrearlos en la realidad. La oscuridad era su protección ahora, los sueños su realidad aparte. Donde sabía que quería hacer con su vida, donde podía resolver todos esos ejercicios que los profesores le mandaban. Donde su padre no le gritaba por ser inútil. Donde su hermano gemelo no le ignoraba completamente. Donde su madre seguía viva. Las noches eran sus confesoras, con ellas podía dejar salir todo sin sentir el peso de las opiniones, las palabras que le cortaban el corazón. Porque Lovino era un mentiroso. Nadie sabría nunca el peso que soportaba.

Bajo una mascara, Lovino portaba sus problemas en una caja fuerte, resguardando-los de el mundo. Porque nadie lo sabía. Ni tampoco se interesaban en saberlo, y eso le dolía. Porque todo lo que quería era hablar con alguien. Porque en el fondo de su corazón tenía esperanzas de que alguien se diera cuenta de su sufrimiento. Aunque eso nunca pasaba.

No hacia mucho en el instituto. Llegaba a el con ojeras y lo dejaba con un sentimiento de fracaso absoluto. Cuando los profesores le reclamaban el no esforzarse, le daban ganas de llorar y de gritar. Le culpaban por fallar en los exámenes. Por no entender el mundo. Pero Lovino si que trabajaba en casa. Se esforzaba. Había noches en las que se pasaba horas leyendo la misma frase intentando entender su significado. Pero nunca lo conseguía. El no era como las otras personas. No era capaz de entender. Mientras todo el mundo ya soñaba con avanzar, crecer, el simplemente veía las el futuro negro. En su familia, lo único de valor era su hermano, su padre ni siquiera se molestaba ya en enfadarse con Lovino por el instituto. Su casa era una casa vacía en todos los sentidos.

A los quince años, Lovino dejo de tener esperanzas en que alguien le hiciera caso. El instituto seguía su curso y Lovino se había rendido también con ello. En clases lo único que hacia era escuchar música y mirar al vacío. Su propio vacío interior. Y fue a los quince años y medio cuando Lovino se corto por primera vez. En su habitación, sentado en la cama a oscuras, Lovino sujetaba la navaja sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. A la luz de una pequeña lampara el metal se veía terrible. Poco a poco y con las manos temblando se acercó el filo a su brazo. La sangre brotó del corte y Lovino lloro. Pero lloro porque podía sentir. Y sentir, aunque fuera solamente dolor, le hacía parecer vivo por unos instantes. La sangre seguía cayendo. Caía y hacia que Lovino se sintiera poderoso. Y ese sentimiento le gustaba. Después de unos minutos y mas cortes, Lovino se secó las heridas con un pañuelo y cubrió los brazos con una sudadera para bajar a cenar en total silencio con su familia. A los quince años y medio, la navaja se convirtió en su primera amiga.

Ahora solo llevaba sudaderas hiciera el tiempo que hiciera. Cortarse se había convertido en un hábito para Lovino. Todas sus inseguridades terminaban con un corte. Había días en los que simplemente se estiraba en la cama con sus brazos ensangrentados, sin saber cuanto daño se había hecho esa vez, llorando levemente por la sensación. Su vida era una rutina sin final, en la que todo que sabia hacer era esperar a que algo pasara.

A los dieciséis años, Lovino dejo de comer por primera vez. Esos últimos días se había estado mirando en el espejo mas de lo que normalmente hacía. Su cuerpo era horrible, la grasa de no hacer nada cada día se notaba por todo su cuerpo. Las cicatrices de sus brazos eran feas, deformes y horribles. Lovino comenzó a contar todas las calorías de los alimentos. Comenzó a saltarse comidas día si día no. En el instituto, los profesores se habían rendido con él. Raramente salía de su habitación ya.

Una noche de febrero Lovino empezó a pensar como se sentiría suicidarse. El fin a sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo, todos acabaremos convertidos en montañas de cadáveres que alimentan la tierra, ¿por qué no antes? En vez de dormir en las clases y mirar al vacío mientras escuchaba música, soñaba despierto con la muerte. Oh, la suerte que tendría si algún día su corazón dejara de latir. Una muerte rápida, indolora, simplemente desacerse de la realidad. Con estos pensamientos escapaba de la realidad una y otra vez, ignorando el constante murmullo de sus pensamientos, para después despertarse de golpe y ver el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo, diciéndole lo gordo que estaba, lo mal que se veía, los defectos de su ser. Y volvía a soñar con la mujer a la que la solían relacionar con la oscuridad, aunque para el cada vez se veía mas pura y luminosa.

En una de esas noches donde se quedaba mirando fijamente a la oscuridad de la noche, Lovino abrió la ventana y miró hacia afuera. Ya llevaba dos días encerrado en su habitación. Sin saber muy bien el porque, agarro una chaqueta y salió a la calle. Las farolas iluminaban levemente la cara, y el viento le congelaba los dedos de las manos, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo inquieto en la barriga. Caminando unos minutos, se paro delante de una cafetería que abría las 24 horas. Por instinto entró, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. El establecimiento estaba vacío, solamente una persona se encontraba allí. Lovino se acercó, pero se congeló por completo al observar los ojos de la persona. Unos ojos en los que se perdió por un momento eterno, que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara. Que quiere, preguntaron los ojos, un café solo, respondió Lovino, con la voz áspera por la costumbre de no hablar. El café se hizo con rapidez y por un día Lovino decidió que podía darse el lujo de ingerir mas calorías. No despegándose de los ojos, agarró el café y se sentó en una mesa alejada. El café quemaba por su garganta, pero le gustaba. Aún cuando no estaba mirando podía sentir esos ojos observándole desde el mostrador. Cuando termino el café, volvió a mirarlos y se marchó. Esa noche soñó con esos ojos.

A partir de ese día, todas las noches salía a ver los ojos. Algunas veces simplemente pedía un vaso de agua y los observaba, al igual que ellos le observaban a él. Los ojos eran su pequeño descanso de los pensamientos confusos del día a día. Ya se había convertido en costumbre. Esos ojos le confortaban, le resguardaban del daño que creaba su propia mente. Pero no eran suficientes.

Lovino estaba solo en su casa la primera vez que se quiso quitar la vida. Buscando entre las cosas de su padre, encontró un tarro de pastillas para dormir. Todo lo que quería Lovino era eso. Dormir. Cogió un puñado de pastillas y se las tomó. Después otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba cayendo al suelo.

Se despertó en una sala blanca. Solo con sentir a su hermano llorar en su pecho y ver a su padre congelado mirando sus cicatrices, supo lo que había pasado. Y sintió el fracaso por dentro.

En su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, Lovino dejo los estudios. Se encerraba todos los días en su habitación y no salia mas que en la noche, donde iba a ver a los ojos. A veces se preguntaba que es lo que hacían esos ojos perfectos en tal lugar. Lovino le parecían los ojos de un ángel caído que venia a juzgarle y le llevaría en cuanto su vida finalizara.

Ya no hablaba con nadie. Su hermano ahora pareciera que le tenia mucho aprecio, siempre estaba alrededor, con esa cara de tristeza y decepción, vigilandole, para que no hiciera ningún intento de suicidio. Después de una semana de salir del hospital, Lovino no tenía ganas de hacer nada mas que morirse. Dejó de comer completamente. Los tres primeros días sintió ese dolor como cuchillos en la barriga, como siempre hacia, pero después fue mejorando. Hasta que un lunes despertó con un dolor intenso, mas que nunca, mas que el que podía soportar. Su hermano lo encontró desmayado en su habitación a las pocas horas.

En los siguientes días ingresó en el hospital. Como fuera se dejó llevar. Ya no le importaba nada, se sentía vacío por dentro.

Allí todo era blanco, completamente blanco. Su habitación no tenía puertas, ni siquiera el baño. Los otros pacientes no hablaban, ni tampoco el mismo lo hacía. El silencio era lo que dominaba su vida, ahora mas que nunca. Se rehusaba a comer, y en ocasiones se quedaba solo en el comedor con las enfermeras vigilantes hasta que comía, para después vomitarlo todo cuando nadie miraba. Cuando su psicóloga le preguntaba si había vuelto a pensar en el suicidio, simplemente no respondía. Y los ojos seguían apareciendo en su mente.

La noche que Lovino recordaría toda su vida fue una noche fría de noviembre. El comedor estaba vacío y Lovino había salido a vomitar a los baños de la cocina. Habiendo acabado oyó unos pasos suaves entrando a la cocina. Abrió la puerta poco a poco y vio a una chica pararse enfrente de un mueble. La cocina estaba a oscuras y solo la luz de luna iluminaba levemente la estancia. La chica llevaba un vestido de seda blanca hermoso que se confundía con su pálida piel. Sus cabellos castaños caían como una cascada por su espalda. Los huesos se notaban por encima del vestido que transparentaba todo su ser. Y los ojos verdes reflejaban una melancolía inmensa, como pozos llenos de lagrimas de tristeza. La chica se llevó sus manos encima de sus flácidos pechos, procurando unas palabras en voz baja, con una voz rota. Lovino sabía que iba a hacer. Salió completamente del baño pero la chica no se inmutó. Y Lovino seguía observabando. La chica cogió un cuchillo de la cocina. Y Lovino seguía observabando. Sin una traza de duda llevo el cuchillo a su pecho. Y Lovino seguía observabando. Con un golpe seco, la chica cayó al suelo, respirando entre-cortadamente. Y miro a Lovino sonriéndole, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. La sangre se extendía pintando el vestido blanco de rojo. Su sonrisa débil seguía en su cara y sus ojos verdes cerrados pero mirándole y su vestido tiñéndose del color del amor. Entonces Lovino grito, llevándose las manos a su cara y chocando su espalda contra la pared. El color de la sangre llenaba la mente de Lovino, la sangre y esos ojos ya muertos desde el principio. Lovino vio la muerte llenar la estancia, vio como reclamaba a esa chica, como se la llevaba completamente, y entonces sintió como la muerte le tocaba. Sintió el frio en su piel, como se ahogaba por dentro y como le abandonaba la voz. Quiso apartarse pero la sensación le cortaba como una navaja cada vez que intentaba moverse. La chica seguía en el suelo, con su vestido rojo y su sonrisa desvanecida ya. Y Lovino estuvo asustado de la muerte por primera vez.

El funeral fue rápido y callado. Lovino asistió pero no hablo a nadie. La chica se llamaba Elizaveta Hedervary. No hubo muchas personas llorando por ella, pero las que lo hicieron, lo hicieron con el corazón, tan roto como fue posible. Su madre lloraba contra el pecho de un joven castaño que la abrazaba con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro también. Lovino solo se sentó, rememorando los ojos verdes de la chica Elizaveta. Cuan muertos estaban antes de morir. Y se dio cuenta de el miedo que le dieron, el miedo que tuvo de haber una posibilidad en los que el mismo tuviera los mismos ojos. Estar muerto en vida. Y Lovino decidió que no quería acabar como ella. Quería salir del pozo de donde estaba. Quería liberarse de la oscuridad que tanto proclamaba amar y de la muerte a la que tanto adoraba. De los sentimientos de inferioridad que tenia cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Pero no podía olvidarse de la mirada de la chica Elizaveta.

A los diecisiete años Lovino habló por primera vez con su psicóloga sinceramente Justo después del funeral de la chica, Lovino descargo todos sus sentimientos. Le contó como le afecto la muerte de su madre, los estudios, como sentía la soledad coda vez que llegaba a casa y como la seguía sintiendo cuando su hermano le visitaba. Le contó como se cortaba cada tarde. Le contó acerca de los ojos que tanto admiraba. Como quiso suicidarse y fallo. Y como vio la muerte a dos palmos de su cara y le aterrorizo. Su psicóloga solo se levanto las mangas de su chaqueta y le enseño cicatrices viejas de sus brazos. El mundo de Lovino se giro ahora. Si ella pudo sobrevivir, ¿porque el no? Comenzó a comer mas comida cada día. Aunque por la noche le daban remordimientos, pensaba en los ojos y se calmaba, por lo menos un poco. El camino fue duro. Lovino rogaba a sus pies que no fallaran, que no le hicieran tropezar antes de llegar al final. Porque si no nada habría valido la pena.

Su psicóloga le hablo de todos los cursos de formación que podía tomar al salir del hospital. Le hablo de una vida libre, donde podría decidir conscientemente. Le hablo del amor que encontraría Como ella lo hizo. Y Lovino interiorizó cada una de las palabras en lo profundo de su alma, dejándose llevar. Sonreía cada vez mas. A todo el mundo. Ya no llevaba su mascara. Y tenia intenciones de vencer al mundo. Todavía recordaba las lagrimas de felicidad de su hermano al verlo sonreír y hablarle por primera vez en años. Y esa sensación fue mucho mejor que quedarse solo en su habitación, culpándose de todas las desgracias del mundo. La navaja nunca había sido su amiga. Le había mentido descaradamente.

Y entonces, con esa sensación de libertad, empezó una lista de todas las cosas que quería hacer antes de morir. Que tenia que hacer.

-Ir a un concierto

-Tener un mejor amigo

-Viajar a Londres

-Comprar un Mac

-Besar a alguien bajo la lluvia

-Enamorarme

Cada día añadía una razón a la lista. Una razón que le mantenía vivo.

Tenía dieciocho años -casi diecinueve- cuando salió por fin del hospital. Su hogar ya no estaba vació Su hermano era su hermano otra vez, y no confundía a su padre con un extraño.

Los años pasaron y Lovino pudo crear su propia burbuja de felicidad. Encontró la amistad, encontró un lugar perteneciente, encontró su propio hogar separado, donde pudo construir su mundo. Su vida era dulce como la canela. No es como decir que nunca se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando, volviendo a rememorar la noche en que la chica Elizaveta murió, volviendo a recordar sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa muerta. No es como si nunca se mirara al espejo y le dieran ganas de dejar de vomitar porque seguía estando gordo por mas que sus amigos dijeran lo contrario. No es como si ningún viernes por la noche no hubiera llorado como un niño pequeño sin ningún motivo. Pero también había encontrado a los ojos. Esos que le mantenían vivo, que le consolaban y abrazaban cada vez que tenia una recaída Esos ojos profundos que le absorbían el alma siempre que los miraba. De esos de los que se había enamorado. Y Lovino entendía cada vez que los miraba, el tonto error que había cometido al no pedir ayuda antes de caer del todo. De no gritar por ayuda desesperadamente en cambio de guardarse todo para si mismo. Pero pasara lo que pasara, ahora Lovino se siente feliz. Puede que aún tenga altibajos, que no este contento todo el tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo de eso se trata la vida. Y las cicatrices que le quedan por el cuerpo, no son feas si no hermosas, un signo de fuerza, una señal de que ha superado al mundo. Y los ojos seguían mirándole, desde el reflejo en el pequeño espejo que Lovino llevaba siempre, el espejo en el que Lovino sabía que se podía encontrar a si mismo. Y Lovino ya no es un mentiroso. Ya no.

**¿Que os ha parecido? Repito, he sacado la idea de un fanfic Phan (si alguien no conoce la pareja, son una pareja de (not)homos que viven justos y hacen videos) ya que algunos fics del phandom son bastante oscuros. No tengo aqui el link pero si alguien le interesa leerla lo puedo volver a buscar. **

**¿Review?**


End file.
